Valentine's Davis
by The Create Card
Summary: Feeling a bit alone this Valentine's Day, Davis has decided to go out and play Cupid. Who does he match up? And what happens when he runs into a love triangle? Confusion runs rampant as our story ends in Part 4!
1. Happy Day-Before-Valentine's Day!

Author's Note: If you've noticed, I have yet to start 'Digimon: The College Years' and there's a VERY good reason for that. Keep an eye on my author profile page for an explanation, which will be coming soon. But for the moment, let's go back to six years before, shortly after the events of 'First Date'…on Valentine's Day

  


Summary: At age 12, TK and Kari are together and Davis has really been helping in their relationship. And seeing the success he's had in keeping TK and Kari happy, Davis has decided to expand his horizons…for Valentine's Day. Davis is ready to play Cupid.

  


**Valentine's Davis: Part 1**

  


The sun was barely starting to rise on a new day. It was actually the 13th of February to be exact, but to twelve-year-old Davis Motomiya, it was just another day…for him to sleep in. But things didn't go his way when his alarm clock started going off. As his alarm clock buzzed, Davis grabbed it and chucked it across the room.

"OW!!"

Unfortunately, he nailed poor Veemon, his Digimon partner, right across the head. Davis couldn't even gather the strength to apologize for the miscue, so he just plopped his head back down and kept sleeping. But before he could start snoring again, he felt…

"YEOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"

…freezing cold water pour down onto the back of his neck. Davis jumped out of his bed and opened his eyes, now wide-awake, to see Veemon rubbing his nose painfully.

"Sorry, buddy," Davis said groggily. "I guess we should get something to eat?"

"Bring me back my usual," Veemon grinned.

Davis shrugged as he watched Veemon jump up onto his bed. Now that he thought of it, his stomach WAS growling. And that meant it was time for breakfast.

* * *

Davis reached the table and couldn't help but notice the sight in front of him. He saw his older sister, Jun, sitting at the table…with a stack of greeting cards.

"What's all this?" Davis asked curiously.

"What does it look like?" Jun replied. "I'm sending out a bunch of greeting cards for Valentine's Day. It's hard to settle on just ONE guy. I'm already sending some cards to Matt, Jim, and every single member of the Teenage Wolves."

"Matt and Jim don't like you," Davis pointed out. "And the Teenage Wolves already have a bunch of fan girls chasing after them. They don't need one more psychotic fan!"

"PSYCHOTIC?!"

Having heard that, Jun clocked Davis over the head with one of the bigger greetings cards. Davis rubbed his head, checking to see if there weren't any paper cuts, if nothing else.

"Is Valentine's Day coming up?" Davis asked. "I haven't noticed."

"It's TOMORROW, doofus! I can't believe you haven't noticed. Just because that Kari girl dumped you doesn't mean you can forget a day like Valentine's Day."

"KARI DIDN'T DUMP ME!!" Davis shouted. "She just…picked someone else. And for your information, I'm very happy for her AND for TK. In fact…I've even been helping them out. They're getting a lot closer thanks to me."

"What, do you think you're some kind of matchmaker or something?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I never pictured you as the kind of guy to be a matchmaker, but that's what you are. Instead of fighting this relationship like I expected you to, you're keeping them together."

"And I'm doing a good job at it," Davis added. "Hmm………I wonder what they're doing for Valentine's Day?"

"More than you," Jun muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're going to spending Valentine's Day by yourself, aren't you? You don't exactly have a girl to spend it with, do you?"

Davis frowned. It was true. TK and Kari would have each other tomorrow, but Davis would be…by himself. It was an awful feeling.

"That's…true," Davis said softly. That's when he got an idea. "But it doesn't have to be that way for everybody."

"Now what's THAT supposed to mean?" Jun asked.

Davis smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

"What are you planning to do again?" Veemon asked.

Davis's conversation with Jun was quite an eye-opener for him. And it also gave him a great idea of what to do on Valentine's Day.

"Veemon…I don't want everyone to be lonely," Davis sighed. "I want to help my friends be happy like Kari and TK. What if I helped them?"

"You're going to become a REAL matchmaker?" Veemon asked. "How are you going to do that?"

"Well…I might need some help," Davis said slyly. Then he eyed his partner.

Veemon sweatdropped. "I guess SOMEBODY has to help. But do you even know who you're matching up?"

Davis thought about that. "Well…I have a FEW ideas…"

* * *

Davis had a few ideas of who to match up, but the first thing he had to do was get certain people to admit their crushes. And the first thought he had in mind…was a certain older DigiDestined. So Davis dragged Veemon along and made a quick stop at the high school.

And that's where Davis found seventeen-year-old Joe Kido, working on another project of his. Joe was working with an IV, bandages, and a plastic dummy. Joe was always one of the busier guys Davis knew. But there was always suspicion that Joe may have liked…a certain someone.

"Hey Joe!"

Joe didn't raise his head, instead still focusing on his project. "Hey Davis. What's up?"

This wouldn't be easy to approach. It could very well be a touchy subject for Joe, but Davis knew that if he wanted his friends to be happy, he'd have to approach it anyway.

"Joe…I was wondering…do you have anything planned for Valentine's Day?"

That got Joe's attention away from his project. "No…why do you ask?"

"Well…wouldn't like to spend to spend it with a special someone?"

Joe raised an eyebrow. "I had no idea you swung that way, Davis."

"HUH?! NO! Not with ME!" Davis sputtered. "I meant…with a certain girl. A certain girl you like?"

Joe stopped working entirely, which meant this was serious. "What do you mean a certain girl I like?"

"Joe…there IS a girl you like, isn't there? Someone you've been afraid to walk up to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Joe muttered, going back to his project.

Davis finally decided to mention a name. "Someone…like Mimi?"

Joe immediately dropped everything. One of the scalpels he was using slipped from his finger and went into one of the IV bags, resulting in blood squirting everywhere.

"How…did you know about me and Mimi?" Joe asked curiously.

Davis answered his question with a question of his own. "What if I helped you and her get together?"

Likewise, Joe answered with a question of his own. "I'd ask 'What's in it for you?'"

"Joe…why would you think I want something out of this?"

"Well, I'm not the kind of guy to be cynical…but I find it a little hard to believe that you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart. What's the deal, Davis?"

"Oh…well…I…just want to help. I've seen the good I've done for Kari and TK and…I was wondering if I could work that same magic for someone else."

"I…see. So…why me? Why am I being singled out? I'm sure there are other people out there who need valentines."

"Who said I was stopping with you?" Davis grinned.

Joe blinked. "Who appointed you Cupid this year?"

"I did! Isn't it great?"

Joe sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this. Ok…you can help me with Mimi…but that's only because I have no idea how to approach her. What do you have in mind, Davis?"

"You've got to be smooth about it, dude! The first thing we got to do is…"

* * *

Davis and Veemon were both hiding behind a bush while Joe was standing near a friend's doorstep. For the next few days, Mimi was staying with Sora. Before going back home to New York, Mimi wanted to stay a few extra weeks to spend with her old friends…AND get some designs done. Sora and Mimi were both hoping to take their new fashion label overseas someday.

Joe was holding up a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates, but to just walk up to the doorstep and hand them to Mimi would be so…normal. And Davis wouldn't settle for that. So he had Joe stand away from the door while he had something set up above the door. A something that was tied by a cord Davis was holding in his hand.

"Go knock! And come back!"

Veemon took his cue and ran over to the door. He quickly knocked and rushed back to the bush where he and Davis were hiding. It took a while, but someone finally answered the door. It was sixteen-year-old Sora Takenouchi, who curiously looked out into what was seemingly empty space. It wasn't long before she was joined by her friend, fifteen-year-old Mimi Tachikawa.

"Sora? Who is it?"

"There's nobody out here."

That's when Davis tugged on a cord. A basket immediately fell in front of the girls and was suspended in the air by the cord. The front of the basket said:

**To My One and Only. Please Be My Valentine, Mimi.**

Mimi gasped. "F-F-F-For me?"

"That is so sweet!" Sora smiled. "Who sent this?"

Davis looked out and gave Joe the thumbs up. And Joe came right out with the flowers and chocolates. Neither Mimi nor Sora saw him…yet.

"I did," he finally said.

Mimi looked over and was shocked to see Joe. "Y-You? Joe?"

Joe nodded. "Mimi…will you be my valentine?"

Mimi's eyes brightened as she nodded excitedly. "Y-Y-Yes!"

Mimi quickly took the flowers and chocolates and gave Joe such a big hug that they both fell over. Davis could only smile in satisfaction. It didn't take long for his first success story. Seeing his work was done, Davis started crawling away with Veemon right behind him.

But what he didn't notice…was that Sora had spotted him.

* * *

Davis was already walking down the street, heading home. He had successfully paired up Joe and Mimi and…it was all surprisingly easy. But for the day, he was done. There was nothing more for him to do, so Davis just wanted to get back home…and think about how he would spend Valentine's Day.

"Davis! Wait!"

Davis stopped and turned around…just in time to see Sora running up to him.

"Davis…I saw you in the bushes," Sora said. "What were you doing there?"

Davis scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well…I…"

"Did you…help Joe with Mimi?"

Davis couldn't believe she guessed it so quickly. "What makes you say that?"

"This is JOE we're talking about. He wouldn't have had the guts to do something like that. He would've needed…help. You DID help him, didn't you?"

Davis sheepishly kicked the sidewalk softly. "Well…maybe."

Sora beamed. "That's really sweet of you, Davis. So I guess this means you're…playing Cupid?"

Davis didn't exactly know how to respond to that. It's been the recurring theme of the day. Davis has turned into this year's Cupid.

"Um…I guess you could say that."

"I…was kinda hoping you'd say that. Davis………can you do me a HUGE favor? Y-You don't have to. I mean…I understand if you wouldn't want to."

"Oh…don't worry about it, Sora. What do you need?"

"I know Valentine's Day is tomorrow…but there's a guy out there…who hasn't really noticed. I'm afraid he doesn't know how I really feel. I mean…we're close friends and everything…and we've been hanging out together A LOT…especially lately. Well…I guess what I'm trying to say is…I want to be his girlfriend. You know who I'm talking about…right?"

Davis didn't even hesitate. "Of course I do! It's pretty obvious."

Sora's eyes glimmered with hope. "Then will you help me, Davis?"

"Absolutely! What do you want me to do?"

Sora handed Davis an envelope. "Can you leave this Valentine's Day card on his porch for me? I'd like to do it myself, but I'm afraid of what might happen if I get caught. I'd get so nervous. At least if you get caught, it'll look…less awkward. Know what I mean?"

Davis took the envelope, which wasn't labeled for anyone in particular. "Oh, of course! I'll go down there right away!"

"Thank you SO much, Davis!"

Sora gave Davis a kiss on the cheek, which had the goggle boy blushing a bright red. Cupid himself never got these kinds of benefits. While Davis stood spellbound, Sora walked away, looking back one more time to give Davis a friendly smile.

Finally, Davis composed himself and reorganized his thoughts. He knew what he had to do now. He had a job to do. So he took the envelope and rushed to make the delivery.

Davis went to deliver the envelope…straight to Tai.

  


Next Time: We all know that Davis has good intentions. But there's one problem. What if the card ISN'T for Tai? A love triangle takes center stage in the next chapter and poor Davis will be caught right in the middle.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	2. Guaranteed Delivery...But To Who?

Last Time: With Valentine's Day one day away, Davis decided to go out and play the role of Cupid. And he did a pretty good job, because he helped Joe woo Mimi. Seeing what Davis was up to, Sora decided to get in on the action and ask him to make a delivery for her. So now Davis is on his way to deliver a Valentine's Day card. But…is it to the RIGHT person?

  


**Valentine's Davis: Part 2**

  


The sun was already starting to set, but Davis wasn't deterred by the late hour. He was still more than willing to make that delivery for Sora and besides that, he was so close that he couldn't turn back now. So he kept on walking until he reached his destination. He made it to Tai's house and he saw the porch. So he slowly stepped forward and bent down to leave the envelope there…but suddenly, the front door opened.

Davis almost freaked out when he thought of who it could have been. But when he raised his head, it wasn't Tai.

"Hi Davis. Uh…what are you doing?"

It was twelve-year-old Kari Kamiya…and she had a look of uncertainty on her face. Seeing Davis holding what looked like a Valentine's Day envelope, she was obviously getting the wrong idea.

And Davis knew it, too. "Oh…OH…Kari, this card…it's…not for you."

Kari blinked. "Huh? It isn't?"

"No. I know you and TK are together and I'm not going to infringe on that. This is for Tai."

"Um…for Tai? Look Davis, I know he's your idol and everything, but I don't think he swings that way…"

"It's NOT from me!!"

"Oh, that's a relief. We've had enough weirdness over the years from people who thought that sort of thing about Tai and Matt. Where do people get these crazy ideas?"

"Don't ask me. I'm just here to deliver this to Tai. It's from Sora."

Kari quickly took the envelope. "Really? From Sora? Hmm…wonder what SHE has to say? Thanks, Davis. And have a happy Valentine's Day."

Davis grinned. "You too, Kari. And say hi to TK for me."

With his job done, Davis proudly walked away. It actually appeared that he did something right. And he couldn't be more proud of himself.

* * *

Kari's curiosity rose when she held this envelope in her hand. She couldn't believe it was from Sora. She wondered what the card could possibly say. Kari wasn't a nosy kind of person, but she couldn't help it this time. So she slowly inched her finger to open it…

"Kari!"

Kari didn't even get to open the envelope. Tai quickly came out of nowhere and yanked it out of her hands.

"What's this?" he asked teasingly. "A card from Davis or a card from TK?"

"Neither," Kari replied matter-of-factly. "It's actually for you."

Tai blinked. "You DID tell him I don't swing that way, right? I don't want people thinking that of me like they did a few years ago. I don't even know how ANYONE could get the idea of me and MATT."

"It's not from Davis! It's from Sora."

Tai's eyes widened. "From SORA?!"

He didn't need anymore encouragement. Tai quickly opened the envelope like a madman and looked at the beautiful Valentine's Day card that Sora made. And there was a message inside.

Tai started reading the message. "It's hard for me to say this, because I feel so nervous. I always feel nervous whenever I'm around you. It's like I always get butterflies in my stomach. It's a feeling I just can't describe. I know we've been friends for a long time and I think it's time for us to take the next step. I really like you and I don't know how to tell you how I truly feel, other than through this card on this special day of love. My biggest wish is to be your valentine. I hope you feel the same way. Love, Sora."

Kari saw Tai start to space out. She waved a hand in front of his face and shook her head. He was completely zoned out. More than that, he was completely smitten. Kari had never seen anything like it…except for Davis around the time they first met.

"Tai! Snap out of it! Earth to Tai!"

"She likes me," Tai slurred. "She really likes me. I always knew she liked me." Finally, he snapped out of his trance, knowing just what to do next. "I've got to get her some flowers! I've got to get her some candy! I've got to get her…SOMETHING!"

Tai dropped the envelope and quickly dashed by his little sister, nearly knocking her over in the rush to get out the door. Kari watched this whole scene in fascination.

"I wonder if TK will get this way when he's Tai's age?" she muttered to herself.

Kari noticed that Tai just rushed out with the card, but left the envelope on the ground. She couldn't believe he could be such a slob. So she bent down to pick it up…and noticed a little slip of paper fall out. Kari picked it up and gasped. On the paper, Sora drew a heart…and inside the heart, it said:

**Sora + Matt**

Kari moaned. "Oh no…"

* * *

Although it was already dark, Sora and Mimi were both outside the front porch, sewing a few dresses. Sora liked what she was seeing. It felt like this new fashion label was destined to take off. And maybe Sora WOULD consider being a fashion designer someday.

"How does this dress look, Mimi?"

Sora held up a red dress she had just finished sewing. It looked like a fresh silk dress decorated with red sequins all over.

"I love it! That is SO you!"

"That's because it IS for me," Sora grinned. "I'm thinking I should have it…just in case something happens tomorrow."

"Oh…but I thought he didn't know that you liked him that way yet."

"He should know soon. I asked Davis to deliver that card for me."

"You…asked Davis?" Mimi asked skeptically. "Davis Motomiya? The same Davis Motomiya with the IQ of a melon?"

"I see some of Joe's cynicism is rubbing off on you. Come on, Mimi. I just asked him to deliver a simple card for me. Even DAVIS can't mess that up."

"Hi Sora!"

As if on cue, someone ran up to Sora's front porch. But it wasn't exactly the person Sora was expecting to see. It was Tai Kamiya…and he had a bouquet of red roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. He quickly ran up and handed them to her.

"For you."

Sora blinked. "Tai…that's really sweet of you."

"I'm not the sweetest person here. I know you had me going for the last few months, Sora. But I should have never lost hope. And I just want you to know that…yes…I'll be your valentine."

Sora blinked again. "Um…what?"

That's when Tai pulled out…Sora's Valentine's Day card. The one she asked Davis to deliver. Sora immediately turned white upon seeing it. It all became painfully clear what happened now. Davis delivered the card to TAI. She wanted him to deliver it to MATT.

"Wow! You look so happy!" Tai grinned ignorantly.

It looked like things couldn't get any worse, but they quickly did. Because at the same time, someone else was walking up to Sora's front porch…armed with flowers and chocolates of his own. It was…

"Hey Sora! Hey…………Tai."

…Matt Ishida.

Immediately, both boys started shooting each other curious and cold stares. Their eyes wandered to the flowers and chocolates the other was holding. And Sora knew that something horrible could happen at any moment.

It looked like Mimi realized that too. "Well, look at the time. I'd better get inside and…uh…um…call Joe."

Mimi quickly rushed inside, leaving Sora, Tai, and Matt all on the front porch…alone.

Tai and Matt both asked the same question. "Did she say 'call Joe'?"

"Uh…long story," Sora said sheepishly. "Uh…I'm afraid to ask but…what are you guys doing here?"

Matt nobly stepped up first. "I wanted to give these to you, Sora. I know Valentine's Day is tomorrow and…I know we've been hanging out together a lot lately. And…well…to be honest…I…really like you. Will you be my valentine?"

Sora blushed. It was just what she was hoping to hear. And it would have all been so perfect. Except…

"She doesn't want you as a valentine," Tai cut in. "She wants ME as a valentine."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this," Matt said sourly. "And just what makes you say that?"

"THIS makes me think that!"

Tai smugly held up the Valentine's Day card, complete with Sora's handwriting and signature. Matt dropped the flowers and the chocolates all poured out of the box one by one. The poor boy looked heartbroken.

"Sora…did you really send that card?" Matt asked, sounding very hurt.

Sora didn't know what to do. She could have told the truth and cleared everything up, but it would have broken Tai's heart. If she left things the way it was, it would have broken Matt's heart. So Sora did the only thing she could do.

She quickly ran into the house and closed the door.

* * *

Matt was shell-shocked. After Sora ran into her house without looking back, he shifted his gaze to the card in Tai's hand. There were so many feelings of confusion, hurt, and betrayal running through his mind. And he wanted answers. So the first thing he did was grab the card out of Tai's hand.

"Gimme that!"

Matt read the whole message on the card to himself. It really did look like Sora was pouring her heart out and revealing her true feelings.

"I always knew she liked me better," Tai smirked.

But Matt noticed one thing. "The card doesn't say who it's to."

"Then how come I got it?" Tai pointed out.

"How DID you get it?"

"It was delivered to my house. Sora had someone bring it to me."

"Who?"

"Uh…I think Kari said Davis brought it to me."

Now Matt was feeling skeptical. "Davis? Davis Motomiya? The same Davis Motomiya with the IQ of a potato chip?"

"It doesn't matter how smart he is. What matters is that he obviously made that delivery for Sora. And he delivered that card to ME!"

Matt was still skeptical. "I don't believe this for a second. After all the time Sora and I have spent together lately, why would she suddenly go to you?"

"Because she obviously treasures the years of friendship we've shared more than her time with you."

"We'll see about that! All we have to do is ask her!"

Tai decided to take that challenge. "Ok, we will!" He banged on the door. "Sora! Open up! We need to ask you something!"

Matt growled. "No! Not now! Sora ran back in for a reason! She doesn't want to deal with this right now! Look, we'll come back tomorrow. And THEN we'll see who Sora wants as her valentine."

"But isn't this card enough proof for you?"

"No! I want to hear from Sora herself!"

"Fine," Tai huffed. "But you're just going to be disappointed. I know Sora meant for this card to go to me."

"We'll see!"

"Yeah, we will!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Matt and Tai both stormed off in opposite directions. Matt couldn't believe Tai was being so stubborn. Then he remembered this was TAI he was dealing with. Tai was one of the most stubborn human beings on the face of the planet.

When Matt first heard that Tai was ok with him and Sora going out, he knew it couldn't last. He knew that Tai would lose control sooner or later and it looked like this card had sent him over the edge. But Tai would soon be brought down to Earth, because Matt believed in his heart that the card was meant for him.

* * *

Sora buried her face in her pillow. "I can't believe this is happening, Mimi!"

Mimi patted her friend on the back. "Sora, it's ok. It's not the end of the world."

"I can't just break his heart! Tai's my best friend!"

"But you can't let him keep thinking that card was meant for him," Mimi pointed out. "You have to tell him the truth. Not only is it best for Matt, but it's best for Tai. You have to tell him you just want his friendship."

Sora kept her face in her pillow. "How did this happen, Mimi?"

"Um……I think I know the answer."

Sora raised her head curiously. "You do?"

Mimi nodded. "It's all in the delivery."

Sora's expression of sadness slowly turned to an expression of anger. It was all coming to her now. There was ONE person she could blame for all this happening.

Sora blamed Davis.

  


Next Time: Sora confronts Davis. Will he live to see NEXT Valentine's Day? Will Sora face the music? And will both Tai and Matt go all out for Valentine's Day? Come back next time to find out!

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	3. Who Asked YOU To Play Cupid?

Last Time: Yeah, Davis actually delivered Sora's card to the WRONG PERSON! Now Tai and Matt are at each other's throats while Sora can only cry about not knowing what to do next. Well…there is ONE thing she can do.

  


**Valentine's Davis: Part 3**

  


Valentine's Day was finally here and it was bright and early in the morning. The sun was out and the atmosphere was perfect for the day of love. But Davis didn't expect to be up this early. He didn't expect to be walking in an isolated part of the park alongside Sora. Thirty minutes had barely passed since Sora asked him to meet her there. She must have wanted to thank him.

"So how are you doing, Cupid?" Sora asked with a smile on her face.

"I feel great!" Davis answered cheerfully. "I never knew how good it felt to help bring couples closer together. So how did everything go?"

"Well…that's one of the reasons I asked you to come walk with me this morning," Sora replied.

"Yeah, that's the other thing I was wondering about. I know you had something to tell me, but couldn't you tell me over the phone or something? It's kind of early to be out here. Why bring me to the park this early in the morning?"

"That's very simple. You see…over here…I can go ahead and KILL YOU and not have to worry about **WITNESSES!!**"

With that, Sora put her hands around Davis's neck and started strangling him. And there were no signs of her letting go.

"S-S-SORA!! What'd I do?!" Davis gagged.

"You little twerp! I asked you to do ONE simple thing! And you couldn't even do THAT right! You ruined everything for me! YOU WEREN'T…SUPPOSED TO…DELIVER…THAT CARD…TO TAI!!"

"Then…w-who…was I…supposed to…deliver it to?" Davis stammered.

Sora finally released her grip on Davis's neck, but it looked like it was out of frustration more than anything.

"How could you even ask me that question?! Who have I been going out with for the last year and a half?!"

Davis scratched his head. "I don't know. Who?"

Sora screamed out loud. "How can you NOT notice I've been going out with Matt?!"

Davis blinked. "You've been going out with Matt?"

Sora was ready to burst into to tears, but again, more out of frustration than for any other reason. She couldn't believe Davis didn't know.

"How could you not know it was for Matt?" Sora cried. "How did you think it was for Tai?"

"Because Tai's been your best friend for so many years," Davis answered solemnly. "I thought you wanted to take your friendship to the next level…the way TK and Kari did."

Sora's face fell. Now it was all coming to her. It was all making sense now. She began to understand how this all confused Davis.

"I…see how you could get that idea," Sora sighed. "Davis…TK and Kari were best friends who one day decided that they would be happier being in a deeper relationship."

"Don't you feel that way about Tai?"

Sora shook her head. "No. And I can't explain why. There's just something about Matt…that attracts me to him. He's a wonderful guy. And the feelings I have for him…well…I just don't have those feelings for Tai."

"So when are you planning to tell him?" Davis asked.

Sora stayed silent. She didn't know how to answer that. But all she knew was that she would eventually have to come clean with Tai.

"Soon," was all that Sora said. "Look, I'm sorry I tried to strangle you, Davis. This whole thing wasn't your fault. Well…not completely, anyway. I'm just a little frustrated…and confused. I wish there was something that could make this a little easier."

That's when Davis got an idea of his own. Maybe he couldn't solve this problem, but maybe he could make it a little easier.

"Well…I'd better go," Sora said despondently. "I need to think about how I'm going to do this. Thanks for trying to help, Davis. I just wish this Valentine's Day would have turned out a little better."

"Oh…I have a feeling it still might," Davis grinned.

Sora leaned over and kissed Davis on the cheek. "You're sweet to be so optimistic. I'll see you later."

Sora walked off while Davis was still blushing. Sora was a sweet girl and she deserved a good Valentine's Day. And if Davis had his way, then she would have her ideal Valentine's Day…and Tai would come out of this day just fine.

* * *

Two hours later, Davis was on the high school's soccer field, practicing kicking up a soccer ball with his knee. He wasn't just there to practice. He was also waiting for someone. And then he showed up.

"Hey Davis. You ready?"

Davis nodded. "Oh yeah! Catch it, Tai!"

Davis passed the ball to Tai, who caught it with the tip of his right foot like a pro. Tai started passing the ball from one foot to the other, kicking the ball up and catching it with his knee. After a brief display, Tai passed the ball back to Davis who started a similar exhibition.

"Thanks for coming out to practice with me, Tai," Davis said. He knew that he had an ulterior motive and Tai was unaware of it.

"No problem, Davis. If anyone has a chance of being as good as me, it's you. But I can't stay for long. I've sorta got plans for Valentine's Day."

Davis eased into the subject. "That's…one thing I've been meaning to talk to you about. Tai…do you consider Sora your best friend?"

"What kind of question is that?" Tai chuckled. "Of course she is. We've known each other since we were kids."

"And has it always been like that? Just friends?"

"Well…if you ask Sora, she'll say yes. But…the feelings I've had for her started to change over the last few years. I mean, sure we've had some disagreements. You'd be surprised how much we argued when I got her a hairclip. I'd never seen her so mad…except for that time I threw up in her hat.

"I don't know why I ended that e-mail with 'Love, Tai', but I think I showed myself how I really feel about her. I wanted her to be more than a friend to me."

Davis passed the ball back to Tai. "Does she feel that way?"

Tai started showing off with the soccer ball. "Well, I never actually asked her. I just kinda…assumed she didn't. I think it was around Christmastime a few years ago. The old gang and I were going to see Matt and the Teenage Wolves. I asked Sora if she wanted to hang out afterwards…but she said she had plans with Matt. She had never blown me off for anybody before. And the way she implied it…it sounded like she liked him. So…I never said anything. I was even happy for them at first. Agumon said it showed I was growing up. Even though I knew that deep inside…Sora and Matt together sounded so…wrong. But I never said anything. I just let them be.

"It even got to the point where I was getting jealous. I don't know why I did what I did, but when Sora and Matt went to the concert, I…might have gone in disguise to spy on them.*****"

"Totally understandable," Davis nodded. "I've done it myself once.******"

"I was really starting to think Sora had a thing for Matt," Tai continued. "And I just started to give up. I began to feel like friendship meant nothing to Sora. I felt like she just dumped me when someone better came along and didn't even consider my years of friendship. It felt like none of it mattered to her.

"But then I got that Valentine's Day card. And…I felt great! Everything I felt for Sora came back. I knew she'd remember our friendship. And our friendship is stronger than anything Matt has."

Davis gulped. "Um…about that card…?"

Tai kicked the ball and caught it with his arm. "Oh yeah! I've been meaning to thank you, Davis. Thanks for making that delivery. I know Sora must have been really nervous. Thank you for bringing me that card. It really made me feel better. I just feel kinda sorry for Matt. He must feel like he was being led on. I don't know where he'd get the idea that the card was for him. Oh well. He's a tough guy with a lot of female groupies. He'll live."

Davis knew he had to bite the bullet now. "Tai…that card………it wasn't for you."

Silence.

"What?"

"Tai…Sora wanted me to deliver the card to Matt. But I delivered it to you by mistake."

Silence.

"WHAT?!"

Tai had now gone off the deep end and he threw the only object available to him. He furiously threw the soccer ball right at Davis's face, hitting the younger goggle boy right on the nose.

"OWWWW! MY NOSE!!"

Tai rushed at Davis and tackled him to the ground. Just like Sora did earlier, Tai went straight for neck and began strangling poor Davis.

"I can't believe you!!" Tai cried angrily. "You just got my hopes up, you little punk! You should have just delivered it straight to Matt! Why…did…you…have to…TEASE ME?!?!"

"TAI! ACK! I'M…SORRY!"

It didn't look like Tai was about to let go, so David defended himself the only way he could. He reached over for the nearby soccer ball…and bashed Tai over the head with it. It temporarily loosened his grip and gave Davis enough time to get back to his feet and hold the soccer ball out as a warning that he could throw it at any given moment.

"I'm…sorry!" Davis yelled again.

"Do you have any idea how stupid I look right now?!" Tai asked indignantly.

"Tai…this is ME we're talking about."

"Oh…right. Well…then you know how embarrassing this is for me! I can't believe I got my hopes up like that!"

"Tai, it's ok," Davis said comfortingly. "I know it may not seem like it, but Sora really DOES appreciate your friendship."

"Davis…what does she see in him? What does she see in Matt?"

"You're asking the wrong person. But I know this much. She sees SOMETHING in him. And if I've learned something from experience…it's that no matter what you do, you won't be able to change how she feels. The only thing you can do…is the same thing you've always done. Be there for Sora as a friend."

Tai sighed deeply. "It won't be easy. I can't say I'm not in love with her."

"But for the sake of your friendship, you have to be there for Sora as JUST a friend. You have to realize she doesn't like you that way."

Tai sighed again. "Ok…I'll do it. Where is she, Davis?"

Davis shook his head. "I…don't know. She just said she wouldn't be home today."

Tai started rushing out. "I have to find her! Thanks, Davis!"

Davis couldn't stop Tai from rushing off. And as he continued to rub his nose painfully, he could only hope that Tai would find Sora before things got worse.

* * *

Now holding his soccer ball in one hand and rubbing his nose painfully with the other, Davis made his way home as Valentine's Day was halfway over. He imagined that Tai and Sora were probably clearing things up by now.

Davis couldn't help but feel bad. If he had just delivered the card to the right address, he wouldn't have opened up old wounds for Tai. Of course, this was hardest for Sora, who was now torn. She looked to have no idea how to deal with having to hurt her best friend. He felt awful and wanted to do something to make it up to her.

That's when Davis passed by a flower shop. He quickly perked up as an idea hit him. There WAS a way he could make up for his mistake.

Wasting no more time, Davis ran into the flower shop.

  


Next Time: The story comes to a conclusion. Things get even muddier as a huge misunderstanding erupts. Come back next time to see what it is! Poor Davis!

  


***** - See Chapter 6 of "The Rock Show"

****** - See Chapter 1 of "Break A Leg"

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	4. Flowers...For Who?

Last Time: Sora confronted Davis…and proceeded to strangle him for delivering the card to Tai. Hoping to make things better, Davis talked to Tai…which resulted in another strangling. Now Davis feels worse than before, but thinks he may have found a way to make up for his mistakes.

  


**Valentine's Davis: Part 4**

  


Holding a bouquet of red roses in his hands, Davis walked down the busy sidewalk in Odaiba. People couldn't help but stop and stare at the little goggle boy carrying flowers, obviously thinking he was doing it for his valentine. Davis ignored their curious stares and kept on walking.

He didn't know exactly where to go with this. He knew Sora wouldn't be home all day. So maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Then Davis caught his first lucky break in the last few days. He looked through the window of a nearby restaurant and saw Sora eating by herself.

Seeing his opportunity, Davis quickly ran into the restaurant to meet up with Sora.

* * *

As he walked about Odaiba, Tai looked around everywhere but still wasn't faring any better than he had been a few hours ago. By all means this should have been over by now, but it couldn't end until he actually FOUND Sora. So he looked around everywhere, hoping to find signs of ANYBODY. Unfortunately, Tai wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone. It was the last person he wanted to see.

It was Matt and this time he had a bouquet of red roses in one hand and a wrapped present in the other.

"Who are those for?" Tai asked almost bitingly, despite knowing the answer.

"They're for Sora," Matt growled.

"You're really sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"That's right. Because I know Sora likes ME!"

Tai couldn't believe he was about to say this. "Well…maybe you're right."

That caught Matt by surprise. "I am? You mean you aren't going to argue with me?"

Tai shook his head. "You were right. That card WASN'T meant for me. Sora DOES like you more than she likes me. I just hope I can find her and tell her everything's ok."

"So where is she?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. Let's go find her."

Tai and Matt started walking down the street, side-by-side, both looking to find Sora. The only idea Tai had was to check her house and ask Mimi where she could have gone. But it turned out that they didn't have to look much farther.

"Huh? Tai, look!"

Matt pointed to a nearby restaurant. Tai and Matt both looked through the glass window to see Sora was sitting by herself…for the moment. Because seconds later, another guy sat right in front of her…and gave her a bouquet of roses.

It was Davis.

* * *

Sora was in total shock. The last thing she expected was to go into this restaurant and suddenly be given this bouquet of roses.

"Davis…they're beautiful!"

Davis nodded sheepishly. "I wanted to make up for messing up so badly. And I thought the best way to do it…was to give you these flowers so you can give them to Matt."

Sora blinked. "Huh? You want me to give these to Matt?"

"Yeah! It's even got a personalized message for him. After all, there's no better to way to show a guy you love him than to give him flowers, right?"

Sora giggled. "Davis…I think you have that backwards. But it's a really nice thought. You're right. Maybe this can help show Matt how I feel. But what about Tai?"

"Tai wants to talk to you," Davis replied. "He wants to tell you that he's ok with you and Matt."

"But how am I supposed to believe that?" Sora pointed out. "Tai said the same thing a little more than a year ago. But it wasn't true, was it? He wasn't ok with us. So what makes this any different?"

Sora laid her forehead on the table. But she suddenly noticed Davis holding her right hand. She looked at the younger goggle boy, who had a look of concern on his face. He was obviously just trying his best to console her.

"He's your best friend," Davis said solemnly. "He doesn't want to lose your friendship and you don't want to lose his. The only thing you can do…is trust him."

Sora smiled. "You're really sweet, Davis. Thank you."

Sora leaned over and…

* * *

Tai and Matt's jaws dropped open when they saw Sora lean over and kiss Davis on the cheek. And when they saw that, they both absolutely exploded. After all this, the whole Cupid thing was just an act. Davis had obviously moved in on Sora, himself.

"I'll kill him!" they both shouted.

Matt suddenly turned his focus to Tai. "No way, Tai! She's not your girlfriend! I'LL kill him!"

"She's not OFFICIALLY your girlfriend yet," Tai pointed out. "Anyway, you weren't the one being given the pep talk earlier. It all makes sense now! No wonder Davis did that favor for Sora! He wanted to look good for her!"

Matt nodded. "We're not going to let him get away with this, Tai. Just because he couldn't have Kari doesn't mean we're about to let him have Sora. You know what I mean?"

Tai nodded back. "Yeah! Just wait until he comes out!"

With that, Tai and Matt both walked towards the restaurant…waiting for Davis to come out.

* * *

Davis couldn't help but feel a lot better about himself. He felt like he made a difference and this time, it was for the better. All that was left now was to find Matt and have Sora give him the flowers. So he made sure to step out of the restaurant and begin his search.

"DAVIS!!"

Luckily, Davis didn't have to look long. He turned his head to see that he had already found Matt. But Davis's face quickly fell when he saw that Matt didn't look too happy. And neither did Tai, who was standing right behind him. But Davis wanted to keep the mood cheerful.

"Hi guys!" Davis said cheerfully.

Matt didn't exactly return the friendly salutation. Instead, he ran straight for Davis and tackled him roughly to the ground, scraping him across the sidewalk. Before Davis could even react, he found himself being strangled YET AGAIN. Only Matt was doing it with much more furious rage.

"You just moved in on her, you little punk!" Matt shouted. "I should break every bone in your body!"

Davis could only gag and choke. "AAAGH! SORA!"

A few seconds later, which felt like a painful eternity to Davis, Sora walked out of the restaurant and gasped when she saw Matt going insane. She dropped the flowers and went over to try and pull him off with both hands.

"MATT! What are you doing?! Get off him!!"

Matt stopped choking Davis long enough to let him get back onto his feet. But Davis wished he had stayed down, because when he got up, Matt landed a furious fist in his stomach. The hard punch knocked the wind out of Davis and he fell right to his knees.

Matt now focused on Sora. "When were you planning to tell me?! I mean…YOU…and DAVIS?!"

"Where did you get that idea?!" Sora demanded.

Matt pointed to the flowers on the ground. "I saw him give you those flowers! I saw him hold your hand! And I saw you kiss him on the cheek!"

Sora looked steamed. "He was holding my hand to console me! And I kissed him to show him my gratitude for those flowers…which are FOR YOU!!"

Matt stopped. He suddenly went pale. "Huh?"

Sora picked up the flowers and shoved them into Matt's chest. Davis managed to pull himself up long enough to see Matt pull out the card and start reading it aloud.

"To my special valentine. I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to tell you how I feel. And I'm sorry for all the confusion. But make no mistake about it, you're the only one I want as a valentine. Please be mine. –Love, Sora."

Silence.

Matt gulped. "Sora…I'm sorry…"

"Save it, Matt! What did I ever see in you? Your temper's worse than Tai's!"

Tai looked hurt. "Huh? Mine?"

"You two are MADE for each other!" Sora shouted. "No wonder people started getting the wrong idea about you two! Well, if this is how it's going to be, then I don't WANT a valentine!"

Matt looked like his world was falling apart. "Sora, please…"

"NO! Just leave me…"

Davis couldn't take anymore. "STOP!!!!"

Everyone suddenly went silent. Tai, Matt, and Sora all turned to Davis, who looked mortified at everything that was happening.

"This is all MY FAULT!!" Davis cried. "None of this would be happening if I had just minded my own business!! I'm sorry I tried to play Cupid this year! I'll never do it again! But I don't want you three fighting!" He walked up to Sora. "I'm sorry. I just want you and Tai to still be friends. And I still want you and Matt to take the next step. I don't want everything to fall apart because of me. Can we just forget this all happened?!"

Silence. It didn't look like anyone knew what to make of this anymore. So Davis decided to make things clearer. He walked over and grabbed Sora and Matt's hands and joined them together. Davis then wanted to join Sora's other hand with Tai's. But Tai pulled his hand away.

"I don't want to pry," Tai said gently. "Let's just leave them alone."

Davis wanted to make sure things would be ok, but Tai was already walking him away…leaving Sora and Matt alone.

* * *

Just because Davis poured his heart out didn't mean Sora wasn't angry. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Matt right now. But for some reason, she did turn her head and see the apologetic look on Matt's face.

"Sora, I'm sorry."

"You were jealous, weren't you?"

"Well…yeah. I didn't know what to believe when I saw you and Davis. But I should have known better."

"You really should have. I mean, COME ON! Me and…DAVIS?"

Matt chuckled softly. "You're right. I guess that doesn't make any sense." He reached over and held Sora's hand. "Sora…will you forgive me? And will you still be my valentine?"

Sora couldn't stay mad at Matt. She could only give in. "Ok…I forgive you, Matt. Come here."

Matt and Sora locked in a Valentine's Day kiss. Of course, both forgot they were standing in front of a busy restaurant. When they kissed, they heard a loud round of applause and cheers erupt from inside the restaurant. The people were obviously captivated by this Valentine's Day love story that unfolded before their very eyes.

Sora sweatdropped. "Matt…could we find someplace a little more private?"

Matt looked around and couldn't help but see all the stares…and rowdy spectators, one of whom even shouted out loudly.

"You can do it!"

Matt sweatdropped himself. "Um…maybe we SHOULD find a little more privacy."

With that, Matt led Sora away by the hand. And once again, it was to a rousing ovation.

* * *

"So Tai's really ok with this?"

Valentine's Day was coming to a close and it couldn't come soon enough for Davis. Now he was back in the safety of his own home, getting a bandage wrapped over his cuts and bruises from where he made brutal contact with the sidewalk from Matt's tackle. And he was getting wrapped up by his good friend, fourteen-year-old Yolei Inoue.

"Everything's fine now," Davis answered. "Matt and Sora are valentines and Tai's totally ok with it. Everything worked out GREAT!"

Yolei shook her head. "You really think by butting into people's lives you made things better?"

"Of course! It worked for TK and Kari! And it worked for Joe and Mimi!"

"Let me put it to you this way," Yolei said as she reached for another bandage. "This situation was a lot more delicate and things would have been a lot better if you had just stayed out of it. But to your credit, you DID get Matt and Sora together and Tai's…relatively stable. So I guess you did SOMETHING right."

"That's great to hear!" Davis grinned. "Even though I didn't have a valentine myself this year, I helped make others happy. And that's good enough for me. I just hope I can do the same thing next year."

And that gave Davis an idea. He shifted his gaze to Yolei. But Yolei knew what Davis was thinking and immediately grabbed him by the ear.

"Yeah, well let me just give you fair warning, Davis Motomiya. You can play Cupid all you want, but if you DARE try to do something with me and Ken, no matter HOW good your intentions, then what Matt did will be NOTHING compared to what *I* do to you! Got me?"

Davis pulled himself from Yolei's grip. "Yeah, I got you."

Davis started to reconsider. Maybe it was best for him to just retire while he was still in one piece.

  


**THE END**

  


Author's Note: If you've noticed my profile page, you know I'm planning one last story before Digimon: The College Years. I thought about it for a long time, but I wanted to get to one more story because…

1.I wanted to give some more time for Tamers to wrap up in Japan. The third season is getting REALLY interesting and things can change drastically in the next few weeks and I want my story to reflect any of those changes.  
2.Before I move forward, I want to tell the story of how TK and Kari broke up. A lot of people were questioning the end of "Keeping Secrets", wondering what happened between this seemingly inseparable couple that could make them break up. You'll find out in the next story and you can judge for yourselves: irreconcilable differences or just a horrible misunderstanding?

Come back for my next story, "Double Play", and see what happens when an old villain returns and life gets complicated. 

In the meantime, check out "Stay Together For The Kids", a surprise one-shot looking at what went down as Matt watched his parents drift towards divorce. That angsty little one-shot goes out to a special friend of mine, who knows what it's like to live through a tough divorce.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


End file.
